


Mistletoe

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Jim Kirk loves everything about Christmas and is letting the crew go all out with the decorating and celebrating. Unfortunately one of the decorations has a bad effect on his first officer.





	Mistletoe

Jim woke up before his alarm. He sat up pulled his goofy novelty calendar over and crossed off another day. As he did he smiled brightly. It was Christmas Eve. Only one more sleep to Christmas!

He got out of bed, humming a Christmas tune to himself as he pulled his uniform out of a dresser drawer. Christmas was easily his favourite holiday ever. It was the only time of year where his family actually got their acts together and enjoyed each other’s company. Also this year he would get to spend the holidays with the most awesome family ever! And his crew was awesome no question about it. They were hard-working and dedicated and accepting too. Even those who didn’t celebrate any winter holidays had been friendly and embracing of those who did. Also those who did were into the Christmas spirit just as much as Jim was. 

They had already added several holiday sweets to the replicator. The different departments had scheduled all kinds of events and parties, and Scotty had every holiday song in the ship’s databanks piping through the ship’s speakers for nearly four weeks. To top it all Jim wasn’t allergic to anything Christmas related not pine, cinnamon, shortbread nothing! And now there was even real mistletoe to decorate with. Sulu had been tending a specimen of it faithfully since picking it up at their last stop at Starbase 47. Just yesterday, with Jim’s permission, he had gotten to work clipping a whole bunch of it and handing it to the crew for them to put up everywhere, well except for sickbay but that was only because Bones was being a grouch. Still, Jim hoped he could get Spock under some of that mistletoe later. Maybe he would stop by the labs after shift and surprise Spock with some. Jim knew didn’t need an excuse to kiss him, but hey it was a Christmas tradition.

Jim smoothed down his shirt and looked over to where Spock was sitting up on the bed.

“Morning, good looking.”

“Good morning, Jim. I must express my regret that this holiday does not last all year. Your ability to wake up with ample time before the start of your shift has increased dramatically in the last month.”

Jim gave him a mock pout. “I think I was just insulted.”

“I assure you that was not how I intended it.”

Spock reached out his hand, his two fingers extended. Jim smiled softly and pressed his fingers to Spock’s.

“I’ll see you after alpha shift,” Jim said.

As Jim left Spock got up and began to get ready for his own shift in the science labs. Truthfully he did regret that Christmas didn’t last longer. The positive effect of the holiday on the crew, and Jim especially, was extraordinary. Spock might not share Jim’s level of enthusiasm, but he was glad Jim was enjoying himself and relaxing a great deal.

Spock also had another reason for liking this season though, it would be his first time really participating in the celebrations. Since his mother had been human most of the crew assumed that he must have celebrated Christmas too. That was not true. His mother had celebrated the winter solstice during her life on Earth. Vulcan had its own rituals involved with the changing of the seasons and she had simply moved the dates when she married Sarek. In truth this would be Spock’s first Christmas in a proper fashion. The holiday season at Starfleet Academy had merely been an excuse to come in when everyone else was away with their families and work on his own. When Jim learned that Spock had never properly celebrated Christmas he had insisted on making sure Spock was involved with everything that was going on. While Spock was not particularly fond of all the high calorie foods he did enjoy things like decorating the artificial pine tree that had been set up in the mess hall. Even if no one else wished to make the tree properly colour coordinated with the arrangement of the ornaments and the tinsel.

When he was finished getting ready Spock left their quarters and made his way to the labs. He nodded to several crewmembers as he passed them, while rubbing absently at his nose. He had noticed a subtle increase in congestion since yesterday and that was somewhat worrisome. He hoped he wasn’t getting sick. He would hate to take Jim away from the festivities on his account. He hadn’t experienced any other symptoms yet though and that was a good sign. 

All further thoughts were cut off though when Spock went into the gardens that were connected to the science labs to retrieve a specimen for testing, and suddenly stopped breathing.

***

“He’s allergic to what!?” Jim shouted, still breathing heavily after running all the way to sickbay when he was told Spock was there.

“Mistletoe,” McCoy replied. “They were storing it in the gardens and he went into anaphylactic shock when he entered the room.”

“Oh god! Bones, I never even thought-since I’m not allergic to it I didn’t even think anyone else might be!”

“That’s why you shouldn’t blame yourself, Jim. You didn’t know, hell even Spock didn’t know otherwise it would have been in his medical file.”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Yes, he’s recovering in one of the private rooms, he just can’t leave.”

“Why not?”

“Because that mistletoe is now all over the ship; and since I’m the Grinch, as you called me, and wouldn’t let you, or anyone else, put any of that stuff up in here this is where he gets to stay until it’s cleared from the air.”

Jim sighed and glared at the floor. Well this was just great! He had been so excited to have this be the best holiday ever, and now he had wrecked it for the one person Jim wanted to have the best time of all. It’s was Spock’s first real Christmas and thanks to Jim being an idiot he was now going to spend it sick in bed. This was going to be the worst Christmas since the first one at the Academy when he and Bones had been snowed in at an out of the way diner on the side of the road. At least that place had had great eggnog cheesecake, and a good-looking friendly waitress. Jim smiled as he remembered and then realized then that even that Christmas hadn’t been all bad, maybe he could still salvage this one for Spock somehow.

“Thanks for taking care of him, Bones,” Jim said, and started to leave sickbay.

“Wait, Jim! Aren’t you going to see him?”

“Yeah, but I’ve to get supplies first!” Jim called back.

***

With nothing better to do Spock checked over his departments reports using the bedside reader, irritated that because of his body’s over-reaction to a simple plant he now had to spend the holiday in sickbay. He rubbed absently at his throat that was still quite sore; both from having swollen shut and from being stabbed repeatedly by McCoy’s hyposprays. Still, he knew with such severe allergic reaction he should consider himself lucky to have recovered with minimal complications.

Spock looked up as he heard the door to his room slide back.

Jim came into the room wearing a bright green sweater and carrying a bag and a tray. He put the items down and rushed over to Spock.

“Spock, I’m so sorry!”

“Jim, you need not apologize for something neither of us knew.”

“I’m sorry anyway. If I had known I would have never let that stupid plant on this ship. How are you feeling?”

“I am recovering adequately.”

“Can I get you anything?” Jim asked, concerned because Spock’s voice sounded raspy.

Spock shook his head. “No. Jim, I know how much you enjoy this holiday. You need not waste it here with me.”

Jim sat down on the bed and squeezed Spock’s shoulder tightly.

“It’s never a waste of my time to be with you, especially at Christmas. Besides I brought everything we’ll need to have the best holiday all by ourselves.”

He reached into the bag he had brought with him, pulling out a small tree metal Christmas tree. It was spray painted green and had several coloured lights blinking on it. Jim put it down on the small table by the bio-bed and turned the lopsided star on the top, and it began to play a rendition of ‘O’ Christmas Tree’.

“Scotty whipped it up.”

“Jim, that was very thoughtful.”

“That’s why he’s the miracle-worker,” Jim said, lifting the cover off the tray to reveal cookies and eggnog. “I know you don’t really like all the treats so I brought the ones with fruit in them.”

“Thank you, Jim.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything. I’m kind of responsible for you being in here anyway, and besides the holidays are about celebrating with those you cherish. I want to spend it with you.”

Spock nodded in understanding and took one of the cookies from the plate, and Jim followed his lead.

When the plate was empty and the glasses were too Jim smiled sheepishly before pulling out the last item from the bag, a small bundle of fake mistletoe and holding it up above their heads.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist I-“

Jim was cut off as Spock kissed him. His lips pressed against Jim’s and his fingers intertwined with Jim’s too, kissing him in both a human and Vulcan fashion.

“Merry Christmas, Jim,” Spock said sincerely, when he pulled back a little. It might not have been what they had planned on doing, but it was a merry occasion none the less.

“Merry Christmas, Spock.”

They went back to kissing, letting the mistletoe fall to the floor.

The End


End file.
